horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ur So Gay
Ur So Gay is a song by American singer, songwriter, actor and television personality Katy Perry. It was released on November 20, 2007, as the first single for her debut EP of the same name and her second studio album One of the Boys. Lyrics Your mind may refuse to believe Your mind may refuse to believe I hope you hang yourself with your H&M scarf While jacking off listening to Mozart You bitch and moan about LA Wishing you were in the rain reading Hemingway You don't eat meat And drive electrical cars You're so indie rock it’s almost an art You need SPF 45 just to stay alive You're so gay, and you don't even like boys No, you don't even like No, you don't even like No, you don't even like boys You're so gay, and you don't even like boys No, you don't even like No, you don't even like No, you don't even like... You're so sad, maybe you should buy a happy meal You’re so skinny, you should really Super Size the deal Secretly you're so amused that nobody understands you I'm so mean 'cause I cannot get you out of your head I'm so angry because you’d rather MySpace instead I can't believe I fell in love with someone that wears more makeup, and You're so gay, and you don't even like boys No, you don't even like No, you don't even like No, you don't even like boys You're so gay, and you don't even like boys No, you don't even like No, you don't even like No, you don't even like... Hey Oh, whoa-oh-oh-oh! La la la, la la la Do do do, bah bah bah Do do do, da da day You're so gay You're so gay You walk around like you're oh so debonair You pull 'em down and there's really nothing there I wish you would just be real with me You're so gay, and you don't even like boys No, you don't even like No, you don't even like No, you don't even like boys You're so gay, and you don't even like boys No, you don't even like No, you don't even like Oh, no no no no no no no You're so gay, and you don't even like boys No, you don't even like No, you don't even like No, you don't even like boys You're so gay, and you don't even like boys No, you don't even like No, you don't even like No, you don't even like... penis Why It Sucks #The song itself is trying to be a poor feminist anthem, despite the LGBT community being involved. #The music video is very weird, other than having a story. #Dumb lyrics (ex. Your so sad you should buy a happy meal etc.) #The production is very mediocre and awful. #This is easily Katy´s worst song in her career. Videos Category:Katy Perry Songs Category:Offensive Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Annoying Songs Category:Feminist Anthems Category:Songs with Obvious Product Placement Category:2000s Songs Category:Songs that Charted at Number 1 Category:Songs that Objectify Women Category:Songs that Objectify Men Category:Overly Sexual Songs Category:Awful Moments in Music History Category:Songs That Don't Even Qualify as Songs Category:2007 Category:2006 Category:Homophobic Songs Category:Bad Songs From Good Artists Category:Controversial Songs/Artists Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Songs accused of Plagiarism Category:Pop Songs